Paranormal Activity
by bornunderabadsign
Summary: Jess spends her days dealing with dinosaurs – so nothing should shock or scare her, but things take an unusual turn when strange things start happening at her house. A short but thrilling Jecker story.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note:__ Another short story that I wrote because I couldn't sleep last night. Inspired by the Paranormal Activity movies. Hope you enjoy._

The first thing that alerted Jess that something was wrong was the TV started turning on by itself. Always at night, and always around 2:00 a.m. and always on a channel with static – finally losing her temper she unplugged it. That same night it turned on to a static channel again…while it was still unplugged.

A few days later Jess was at work looking at the ADD machine distracted, the past few nights had been terrifying for her.

"Moring Jess." Captain Becker greeted smiling, she barely even nodded at him – he had noticed she hasn't quite been herself the past few days, and she looked like she hasn't been sleeping well either. When Connor came by a moment later she stopped him.

"Connor could you spend the evening at my house tonight." Jess asked, Connor stopped turning to her he raised an eyebrow, Becker raising his as well although she couldn't see it.

"Just me?" He questioned with a slight smirk, but Jess looked serious.

"Yes just you – please Connor, I need someone there I can…Just please, it would mean a lot to me." Jess pleaded, Connor raised his eyebrows at her with speculation.

"Sure Jess…I'll go tell Abby not to wait up." He responded leaving.

"Jess are you worried about something?" Becker asked, coming to stand beside her, his sudden movement seemed to make her flinch. Rather boldly Becker said.

"If something is going on, maybe I should spend the night instead of Connor."

"NO!" Jess yelled louder than she had anticipated, Becker gave her a startled look, but she recovered. "I mean, no – I just really want Connor there." Before she could make even more of an idiot of herself she turned and left the room.

Becker stood there confused bringing his fingers to his lips absently the way he did sometimes when he was thinking. What on earth was going on with her?

When Connor and Jess got to her flat she brought him into her room showing him the TV.

"Can I have your confirmation that this TV is unplugged?" She asked, Connor gave her a look that said he thought she may be completely off her rocker – not that she cared.

"Y..yes." He responded uncertainly.

Jess lightly pushed him out of the room. "Thank you, goodnight Connor."

Connor was in the spare bedroom when he got a text from Becker.

'_Is she doing alright Mate?' _

Thinking for a moment Connor texted back honestly,_ 'Not sure yet.'_

Becker's reply was almost instant_ 'What do you mean you're not sure?"_

Connor rolled his eyes._ 'It means I'm not sure, Goodnight Becker, I'll talk to you later." _Connor turned off his phone thinking that he really did like Becker, but the guy needed to lighten up.

At around 2:01 am Jess came into his room shaking him awake. "Jess?" He asked confused, she practically pulled him out of his bed, not saying anything as she led him to her room – pointing to her clearly unplugged TV.

Connor gasped a little when he saw it was on - turned to a channel with static. "This is what I wanted to show you." Jess explained, her and Connor exchanged looks.

"That…shouldn't be happening." Connor added numbly.

"WHAM!" The door leading into the room slammed shut on its own accord, Jess and Connor both jumped back looking at the door with startled amazement.

"And that…shouldn't have happed either." Connor added his voice shaking.


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note:__ Thank you so much for your reviews, any of you seen the Paranormal Activity movies? I don't scare easy but they gave me the creeps. And special thanks to my brother who helped me put together a 'soundtrack' for each of my stories (the track list is in my profile located at the bottom) thanks bro!_

_Thank you again for reading. _

Becker came to work the next day and he started searching out Connor to ask him if he _now_ knew if she is alright, walking into his lab that was set up by Phillip, Becker was surprised to see Jess TV (it had her name on the back) on the table and Connor was in the process of taking it apart.

"Are you doing repairs for her now too?" Becker asked laughing; Connor gave him a sidelong look but didn't reply.

Becker stood there saying nothing for an awkward moment.

"So is she doing alright mate?" Becker asked, Connor turned around in his chair facing the military Captain.

"She's fine Becker, she just needs a someone to spend a few days with her."

"Would you like me to take over?" Becker asked without hesitation, earning him a look from Connor. Connor cared for Becker, but he often wondered if Becker thought he was incapable of being of any use, as far as protecting someone – being upset, Connor hit Becker where he knew it would bleed.

"You know what mate; I think she would prefer me over you." Connor turned back to what he was doing.

"Excuse me…" Becker started to say his voice an edge, when Jess came into the room.

"Connor… hi Becker." She said acknowledging the Captain before turning her attention back to Connor, Becker watched as something passed between them – an unspoken conversation with their eyes.

"There is nothing wrong with it is there?" Jess asked in low tone.

"As far as I can tell, no." Connor answered apologetically; setting down his tools he got up and put his arm around Jess shoulder. "Let's go get some coffee and talk." He suggested giving Becker a nod Jess left with Connor.

Becker turned back to look at the TV that had been taken apart, what was going on with those two…and why did it bother him so much?

Connor and Jess sat at the coffee shop talking, Connor and brought with him the CCTV cameras that he would be setting up around her house.

"Are you sure that this is necessary?" She asked eyeing the new equipment dubiously.

"We need to see exactly what is going on, don't worry I'll keep it out of the bathroom." Connor added trying to get her to laugh, and smiled at her when she did. Connor turned serious again.

"Why didn't you go to Becker with this?" Connor asked genuinely curious. Setting down her coffee she let out a sigh.

"Truth?" She asked.

"Truth." Connor replied.

"You are the most open minded member of the team; I knew that if there was anyone I could go to with this and judge me it would be you." She explained.

"Becker's bothered by you coming to me and not him." Connor said without really thinking, when he looked at Jess she was trying to hide the color that had crept into her cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Note:__ Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, in this chapter they set up the cameras to start to get footage and to see what they don't see in the other rooms. _

_Thanks again for my brothers help with the soundtrack list (located in my profile)._

_Hope you enjoy the chapter. _

_**Night 1**_

**-Jess- **

Jess was sitting up in bed, wearing a nice night gown – not that it mattered because Connor was the only one there – but as girlie and as petty as it sounds if she was going to be caught on camera she didn't want to look horrible.

Connor handed her the touch pad that had a feed from all the small CCTV camera that had been installed in the house just hours ago. Connor had been true to his word, the camera only caught the end of her bed and the door.

The was another one facing the living room, kitchen, hallway, and the front entry. It looked like he really had covered everything.

Connor cleared his throat.

"Are you sure you want me to sleep in here with you?" He asked for the third time in the past four hours. "I could always sleep on the floor you know."

I shook my head. "Connor, I have hard wood floors – we are both adults, we can share a bed and not have it mean anything…just as long as you don't sleep naked.

He smiled and laughed, then he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. After a few minutes the phone beside Jess bed beeped with a text message.

'_It's 11 at night, who on earth would be texting me.'_

"Connor are you texting me from the bathroom you nerd?" I called.

"Uh, no." He answered, somewhat muffled. Confused I picked up my phone, shocked to see that it was Becker.

'_You doing fine?' _It read.

'Yes, and you?' Jess replied.

'_I'm doing great, how are things with Connor, you two having fun?'_ He replied.

Jess tilted her head thinking that it was an odd thing for him to concern himself with, if she didn't know better Jess would think that Becker was worried that Connor and her were up to something. She also didn't know how to answer that question, was she having fun? Define fun?

'_Yes.'_ she replied.

'_Can I call you?'_ He asked.

'_Sure.' _ She texted back, now she was confused as to why he didn't call her in the first place. In a second he called.

"Hi Becker." She answered.

"Hi Jess." He replied, there was a moment of awkward silence. "Jess, is there something going on you want to tell me about?" He asked his voice turning into that stern military tone that he uses sometimes.

Jess rolled her eyes 'Becker, please don't take this the wrong way…but it's really none of your business."

Becker was silent for so long Jess thought he hung up. "Your right Jess it isn't but just promise me that if whatever it is gets worse – you will come to me?"

Jess got a sudden happy and fluttery feeling in her stomach at the worry in his voice.

"I promise." Jess said softly, the door to the bathroom opened and Jess was glad to see Connor was going to sleep in plaid pajama bottoms and a white shirt.

"I got to go Becker, goodnight." Jess said sweetly.

"Sweet dreams Jessica." He replied cheekily, and before Jess could even respond he had hung up.

Connor and Jess were fast asleep, both surprisingly comfortable sleeping next to one another, they had become close enough friends that sleeping in the same bed wasn't all that awkward.

There was a large boom from living room, startling them both awake. Jess struggled to come fully awake, but Connor was alert, pulling the touchpad to him he pulled up the CCTV feed from the living room.

He rewound the night vision footage of the living room; Jess looked over his shoulder as he played back the footage. Jess watched in horror as one of the cabinets opened slowly of its own accord – then slammed shut.

Connor and I exchanged a look. "That's…odd." He commented stating the obvious. Jess gulped deeply, what was going on here?

_To be continued… _

_Authors 2__nd__ Note:__ Hmm Connor and Jess sharing a bed… future awkward moment prophesized._


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors Note:__ Thank you so much for reading and your reviews, in this chapter things turn for the worse. Thanks again for my brothers help with the soundtrack list (located in my profile)._

**-Jess-**

After that first night with the cabinet nothing much has happened at her home, it has been over a week and Connor has been able to return home to Abby, and Jess has actually gotten a few nights of decent sleep.

"You're looking better – here I brought you something to eat." Becker said, setting down a sandwich on the ADD controls. Jess had been so busy working that she hadn't even thought about eating anything, come to think of it she didn't remember the last time that she had eaten anything really.

"Thank you." She replied gratefully smiling at Becker. He got an impish grin that made him look all the more charming.

"Oh, yeah, almost forgot something." He said, taking a huge chocolate bar out of his Kevlar vest and setting it down next to the food.

On an impulse Jess stood up slightly - kissing Becker's cheek, Jess was pleasantly surprised when he closed his eyes and turned into the kiss. And being even more surprised at her own forwardness Jess sat back down.

"Thank you Becker." Jess thanked again, noticing that Becker looked disappointed at their sudden loss of physical contact. Jess practically had to force herself to turn her attention back to the ADD

Later that night Jess was doing her usual night time ritual still happy over her interaction with Becker, she wondered as she got into bed what he would do if she decided to kiss him on the lips next time – he has certainly seemed to enjoy the one on his cheek, laying her head on the pillow she closed her eyes.

**Day 8**

Jess fell into a happy sleep – but her dreams took one for the worse. The first thing she was aware of she was in her own living room, the dream had a fog about it…one that you get when you are aware that it is a dream only you couldn't wake yourself up.

Suddenly there was a shadow standing in front of her… it was in the shape of a person but she couldn't see his face – whatever it was grabbed her arm flipping the soft underside to face upward.

Jess screamed as something sharp and hot cut into her arm, the searing pain was almost unbearable.

Her body startled itself awake as she tried to stop her panicking heart.

'_It was just a dream Jessica, it was just a dream.' _She kept telling herself that when she felt a cold wetness on her arm, looking at her lower arm she almost fainted. Quickly she applied pressure to the large open wound; blood seeped from the cut brachial artery in her arm.

'_That's…not possible.'_ She thought, knowing full well that with as much blood as she was losing she was in serious trouble.

**-Connor-**

Abby was in there bedroom asleep, it was around 10:00 p.m. Connor was watching the CCTV feed in his kitchen as Jessica walked into the living room in somewhat of a daze.

He didn't feel right about leaving her, but Jess had insisted that he go give his girlfriend some attention, and Abby did seem to like having him at home. But the fact that he lived so close to Jess made it easy to keep an eye on her and the place at night

Connor put down his water glass and watched the screen in something of a detached curiosity. He watched as Jess seemed to be struggling against something, her arm was held out like someone had grabbed it.

Fear blossom in Connor - he watched as…a huge gash appeared on Jess arm…it came from nowhere – but it distinctly looked like someone had taken a knife blade to it.

Jess pulled her arm back…not responding at first, then seeming to notice the cut on her arm tried putting pressure on it.

Before I even knew what I was doing, I was out the door struggling on my jacket – on the phone calling an ambulance.

_To be continued… _


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors Note:__ Thank you so much for reading and your reviews, I do appreciate them. Hope you enjoy the chapter ;). _

**-Connor-**

Connor had gotten her to the hospital, she was in surgery, and they were trying to repair the injury on her arm. The cut was bad, the doctor said that it – god whatever it was – had barely nicked the brachial artery, but the amount of emotional stress Jess was feeling at the time caused her blood to pump faster – therefore she lost more blood than she should have.

Connor rubber his eyes standing up with the intention of walking down the hall to get some caffeine of any kind. Connor turned right into Becker, the moment he looked at the Captains expression Connor gulped and stepped back.

'_How did Jess get a hold of him?'_ Connor wondered.

Becker stood there, arms folded across his chest, looking like he was about to kill someone…Connor was worried that he would be a prime candidate for assassination right now.

"Connor…why is Jess in the hospital?" He asked, his voice deceptively calm…Connor was about to answer when a memory came back to him.

"_Connor please don't tell anyone what happened…I don't want anyone to see me like this…"_ Jess has begged him as they were taking her out of the ambulance. Connor suddenly doubted she called Becker.

Connor steely gazed suddenly matched Beckers, facing him with his arms crossed now.

"Becker – how did you know Jess was here?" Connor asked suspiciously.

"I know someone who works here, and asked them to alert me if one of my teammates checks in here." Becker explained.

Connor raised an eyebrow, this was a complete invasion of privacy – he may mean well but Connor knew that Becker had just crossed a line – and it didn't sit well with him at all. Connor had to take a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Becker, I am going to ask you this once, please respect Miss Parkers privacy and leave." Connors voice so commanding Becker took a step back…he went to say something else but obviously thinking better of it he turned and walked out the doors leading to the street – Connor stood there looking at the door long after Becker had left.

"Mr. Temple?" A women questioned, he turned around nodding at her. "Miss Parker is asking for you."

Connor let the women lead him to the room, immediately he hugged Jess closely, she started crying softly into his neck.

"Connor please stay with me from now on…until we figure out what to do." She begged him.

"I'm moving in with you until further notice Jess." Connor informed, Abby would just have to understand.

**[The Next Day]**

**-Becker-**

Jess hasn't been to work in two days, and Connor has been avoiding him like hes got the plague. Becker was really worried about Jess and each time he had tried to call or text her she hasn't answered.

He walked into the locker room and saw Abby on the bench, crying.

"Abigail, what's wrong?" Becker questioned worried quickly coming to sit beside her, he put my arm around her and she leaned her head against him.

"Connors moved in with Jess." She explained, the news shocked him, were Jess and Connor…

"He broke up with you?" Becker asked softly.

"No…he says it's only temporary, but I can't help but fell like…" Abby didn't finish, Becker understood where she was going with that sentance.

"We need to figure out exactly what's going on with those two." I decided, I felt Abby nod her head against me as I held her tighter.

_To be continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors Note:__ Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, I really do appreciate all the feedback I'm getting on this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. _

**-Jess-**

Jess woke up before Connor, and to her horror she had somehow shifted practically on top of him during the night to where she was now sleeping on his chest, this was the second time this happen, slowly she eased herself off of him. She walked over the dresser and picked up the ipad, returning to the bed she started reviewing over the CCTV footage from last night.

After a second Connor woke up, blinking at the light he sat up, rubbing his eyes he noticed what Jess was doing.

"Anything interesting happen?" He asked, Jess turned the ipad over to him. Connor watched as the front door – that had two locks – opened itself.

Connor and Jess looked at one another, both sighing, they had found a priest to come and try to rid the house of 'evil sprits', it hadn't seemed to do any good apparently.

"How are things with Abby?" Jess asked as Connor kept watching the footage, he set it down sighing.

Jess and Connor had been living together for a week now, and they had grown close… like brother and sister, Connor was now more inclined to be open with Jess.

"I have to keep on reassuring her that I love her, something that I would think after all that we have been through the past five years she would be sure of." He sighed.

"I'm sorry…" Jess apologized.

"It's not your fault, she really should be sure of my love by now." He said with a tad bit of anger in his voice.

Jess knew better than to push it. "Come on, we have to get to work." she said getting out of bed.

Connor looked up smiling at her. "You're ready to come back to work now?" He asked, Jess smiled and nodded. Connor smirked looking back down at the ipad.

"Becker will be thrilled, and stop moping around." He mumbled, at this Jess blushed.

**-Becker-**

Becker watched as Jess and Connor came into the ARC - Connor walking over to give Abby a passionate kiss, as he did every morning. When Becker eyes met Jess's she gave him a shy smile, he returned it – but turned around and walked away to talk to some of his men.

The day dragged on at around 5:00 pm the control room was clear and Jess was doing some last minute things. Becker walked up behind her placing a hand on her shoulder.

Jess jumped turned around looking at him with an expression that was way too startled, she got out of the chair and stood awkwardly before him.

"Hi Becker, how are you?" she asked.

Wordlessly Becker pulled her into a hug, shocked at first it took her a moment to hug him back. They stood there holding each other for a long moment.

"Jess, do you have any idea how worried I have been about you, why the hell didn't you call me?" He asked, shocked at the own malice in his voice as he pulled away from her.

"I…I'm sorry I got injured outside the ARC so I didn't think it was…uh… necessary." Jess tired.

"Do you think I just care about you when you're here?" He asked pain started creeping into his heart. He looked at the bandage on Jess arm, quickly he put it behind her.

"I would willingly die if it meant that you would be kept safe…and you still don't trust me." Becker responded to her hiding her arm from view, Jess looked up at him shocked as tears seemed to form in his eyes.

Without even uttering a goodbye he walked past her, disappearing down the hall.

**-Day 15-**

**-Connor-**

Jess was quiet as they went to bed, Connor didn't say anything thinking she was just tired, for the most part the past few nights had been uneventful.

Connor was woken abruptly out of sleep by a blood curdling scream coming from Jess, his eyes opened as he saw Jess dragged right off the bed – it looked like something was pulling her by the leg, only no one was there.

"Holy shit, Jess." he cried as she slammed fell to the ground with a large thud. As quickly as he could Connor stood up grabbing her hand.

Whatever was pulling her it was strong, Connor held on tight to Jess hand as the entity finally decided to let her go. She sobbed as the door to the bedroom slammed shut as if someone had just walked out of it.

I cradled her against my chest rocking her gently.

**-Becker-**

Not able to sleep again, Becker found himself acting like a stalker as he drove his car and parked it right outside of Jess flat, not sure what he was expecting to find or accomplish sitting in his car.

This is the second time he found himself practically staking out her flat and he felt pathetic about it. Before he knew it he had fallen asleep. Soon he was woken up by a muffled scream, he looked around – wondering if he had just imagined it.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading my story and giving your feedback, I'm happy to know that you like this story and appreciated your reviews. I agree with most all of you, it's high time that she tell Becker what her problem is – or maybe there could be a more interesting way for him to find out. ;) _

_FYI: This is the first story in my planned '__Primeval: Past Midnight Chronicles'__. The next story planned is called White Noise. __There is also a poll up in my profile if anyone is interested in answering it._

_My brother is doing much better now and with his recovery I feel like my muse is back :), thank you for your concerns and your continued support. Hope you love the new chapter._

**-Becker-**

Jess didn't come to work the next day and Connor seemed to be in a right bad mood. He was supposed to be in the armory but Becker wanted to see what Connor was doing. Gently making his way into Connors office, he walked up behind him, Connor didn't notice when Becker looked over his shoulder.

Becker's blood pressure rose considerably when he noticed Connor was watching a CCTV feed of what Becker could indentify as Jess's kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Becker barked Connor turned around practically falling out of his chair looking sharply at him.

"Ever heard of knocking – god do I need to put a bell on you?" Connor accused, Becker was about to comment and question why he was watching Jess when he looked at the feed and saw something that stopped his reaction dead.

Jess was at her kitchen table drinking something, reading the paper when all of a sudden…every single cabinet in the kitchen slammed open….every single one. Jess jumped back dropping her glass that shattered on the floor.

"What the bloody hell?" Becker questioned, moving past Connor to get a better look at the CCTV feed.

"What…" Connor questioned turning around himself, when he saw the screen he let out a groan. "Shit." He mumbled moving his body in front of Becker's nudging him out of the way, rewinding the footage Connor watched it again, Becker noticed the boys hand started shaking.

"Temple what is going on?" Becker demanded

"You know what Becker, I think I have had it with you, I don't care if your bigger or stronger than me you obviously can't take a hint unless its attached to a bloody bullet or something– don't you think if Jess wanted you to know what is going on she would have told you by now. Take the god damn hit and mind your own affairs." Connor growled, the entire time Connor was advancing on the military Captain who was so astonished by Connors power of voice that he retreated quite a ways back.

Becker felt his eyes narrow, he knew how to pick his battles and this wasn't one to fight, he turned to leave but decided against it – turning back he grabbed Connor by the collar of his shirt pulling him in close to his face.

"You're not the only one who cares about her Connor." Becker hissed letting Connor go before storming out of the room.

A moment later when Becker was down all hall leaning against the wall trying to cool he head as he watched as Connor leave his lab with his jacket – making his way to the exit.

**-Jess-**

Jess was scared out of her mind, today was the first time anything had happened during the daylight, Connor had come home right away, but Jess was mortified to learn that Becker hand seen the footage.

She didn't want him to think she was crazy or anything, she hated how her life had somehow suddenly turned into a nightmare, it was getting dark out, Connor came up behind her and said they should get to bed.

Jess was exhausted and silently prayed that nothing 'interesting' would happen tonight.

**-Connor-**

Jess must have been feeling very uncomfortable, because soon after she was asleep she curled up against his side nuzzling into his chest. Connor was trying to figure out how to talk Jess into moving out of this flat that she loved so much, he didn't even really notice when he fell asleep.

Connor woke up later with the distinct feeling that him and Jess were not alone, he looked up and saw a dark shadow standing at the foot of their bed. With puma like reflexes he grabbed the EMD off of his nightstand pointing it at the intruder and turned on the bedside lamp.

Becker stood there, still wearing his work uniform, looking at them with murder in his eyes.

"Becker!" Connor growled, half tempted to shot Becker with the EMD…twice. Jess who was half on to of Connor chest again woke up at Connors sudden movement.

"What…what's going on…" She looked over and saw Becker standing there; pulling up the covers to cover her cleavage she gasped "Becker what the hell?" She questioned.

"I can't believe the two of do this to Abby…to me." The captain whimpered slightly, it was at that moment Connor realized the look wasn't so much anger as it was hurt.

"Bloody hell, Becker this isn't what it looks like." Connor explained in exasperation, getting out of bed, Becker met Connor half way.

"Oh really Connor, then what exactly is this then…" Becker demanded.

Stupidly while the guys were distracted by their testosterone fueled fight that neither of them bothered to look at Jess, who at that very moment was looking terrified at the now open door leading into the hallway.

Something was there…like a shadow, it looked like big black dog, Jess felt her terror rise as she could have sworn she saw two red eyes staring at her. Jess got the distinct feeling then that whatever it was, was just waiting for the others to be distracted long enough.

The thing shifted like a dog coming quickly into the room – only there was nothing there, Jess hardly had time to let out a scream as the unseen entity grabbed her by the leg and with frightening force pulled her right from the bed dragging her quickly from the room, the door slamming behind them.

Connor and Becker almost didn't see it, Jess hadn't even let out that big of a yell.

"Jessica." Connor cried ache in his voice as he realized that he was so distracted that he hadn't been paying attention. He ran to the now closed bedroom door – trying to open it but it seemed like some force was pressing up against it keeping him from opening it.

"BECKER! CONNOR! HELP ME PLEASE!" Jess yelled the sound of her scared voice barely muffled thought he closed door, then followed by a scream of pure pain that made tears come to Connors eyes.

"Aside Connor." Becker barked, as he tried kicking the door down, Connor noticed the terror on his face that must have matched his own, Becker kept it up for a while but to no anvil.

Another painful scream came from downstairs as Becker leaned his head against the door sobbing as he slammed his fist against the door.

_To be Continued…_


	8. Chapter 8

_Authors Note:__ I'm sorry about the scare ;) , I did write that kind of scary didn't I? My bad, sometimes I just get carried away *grins evilly*. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, I love the feedback and I hope you like this next chapter._

_This particular chapter is dedicated to Dean and Sam Winchester, my hero's *giggles*._

**-Abby- **

Abby sometimes got bad feelings that just wouldn't leave her alone, like an hour ago she felt like she needed to check on Connor and Jess both, when she got to Jess flat she was more than a little surprised to see that Becker's car was parked out front. She half wondered if there was a party going on and she wasn't invited.

She got out of her car quickly even thought there really was no reason to rush, the bad feeling was growing more menacingly in her stomach however. It was when Abby had reached the last flight of steps leading into up to Jess's flat did she hear it.

"BECKER! CONNOR! HELP ME PLEASE!" Jess yelled…no…screamed. Abby acted without second guessing her decision. She ran up the stairs to Jess front door, with two hard kicks she busted the door open – it practically feel from its hinges.

"Jess." She called out stepping into the now quite flat fumbling for the light switch that she knew was there somewhere. When she turned it on she saw nothing out of the ordinary right away. "Jessica?" She tried again – hearing a little whimper.

"Abby." Jess voice was weak and barely auditable coming from the floor right behind the kitchen counter; quickly Abby rounded that corner gasping as she saw Jess on the floor.

Jess leg looked like something had taken a huge bite out of it, there was blood smeared all across the floor, it looked like someone had been killed.

"Oh my god Jess, did a creature attack you?" Abby asked dropping to her knees beside Jess to look at the injury more closely. To Abby's confused shock Jess let out a hard laugh at her question

"I guess you could say that." Jess deadpanned, Abby was about to ask for a better explanation that that when she heard Connor's voice coming from upstairs. She had somehow forgotten that he now practically lived here with Jess – powerful anger washed over her – why hadn't he helped Jess? Her anger vanished as quickly has it had come when another thought came to her, was Connor hurt as well?

"Abby is that you?" Connor called out his voice was muffled, but as far as Abby could tell he sounded uninjured.

"Becker and Connor are locked in my room…please…see if they are alright." Jess pleaded, Abby didn't want to leave her but she had to check on her boyfriend as well. She quickly ran to Jess's bedroom and tried to pull open the door…it wouldn't budge. She tried again to no anvil, it wasn't until she let the door knob go did it seem to – open on its own - as if some unseen force had abruptly decided to stop keeping it closed.

'_What the hell?'_ Abby wondered, then without so much as a glance at her Becker came through the door practically running into the kitchen where Jess was. Abby looked over her shoulder at the captains retreating form when she was pulled into a familiar hug. Automatically she turned into Connor embrace - hugging him back, she felt tears on her neck as he buried his face into her shoulder.

"Connor what's going on?" She asked pulling back and kissing him comfortingly, Connor took a deep breath and after a while of working on getting his composure back he took one steady breath, "Well Ab's it all started with Jess's TV…"

**-Becker-**

Becker had taken Jess to the emergency room in spite of her protests that they could handle it at home, whatever that _thing_ was it had somehow caused considerable damage to her leg and it needed to be attended too by a professional.

The nurse that was helping them was to both their surprise – American. Being always observant, Becker noticed but didn't think anything of it at the time – that the nurse looked a little too closely at Jess's injury with a keen expression after a moment. Wordlessly the American patched Jess up and left Becker and her alone.

When Becker was sure they were completely alone he kissed Jess gently on the lips, Jess didn't withhold but didn't entirely kiss him back either. He hated to possibly start an argument with her like this but he felt like he has failed her and he wanted some answers.

"Jess why didn't you come to me when this first started?" He asked, Jess turned to look at him giving him a perfect _'seriously, you have to ask that'_ facial expression, Becker slightly gawked at her.

"I didn't think you would believe me." Jess replied refusing to meet Beckers' gaze, in all honestly Becker knew that she had done what was the logical thing. Connor was very open minded and Becker would never outright admit it, but if he was in Jess's situation he would have done the same thing.

Becker was searching for what to say next when the curtains parted and the American, now dressed in civilian attire came into their area closing the curtain around them as she turned and looked at the Captain and Jess.

"Uh…who are you?" Jess asked meekly as Becker made a move to stand up, a wave of protectiveness coming over him.

"My name is Kennedy Trujillo…it has been a long time since I have seen a hellhounds bite, it really did on hell of a number on you girl." The American broke in without any hesitation.

Going with his first instinct Becker replied. "I…don't know what you're talking about, she was attacked by a German Sheppard while…" The girl named Kennedy held up her hand shaking her head, clearly she didn't buy the story Becker hand told when they first came.

"Oh Please – that is the worst excuse if I had ever heard one, the dimensions of the injury certainly don't match any dogs bite – I had to lie on your medical record about it. I know a hellhound bite when I see one, seriously how did you manage to summon one that could pack that kind of a bite force? Or did you piss off a daemon?" She asked, Becker and Jess exchanged confused and apprehensive glances. Becker didn't know how to respond to this cheeky American, he wanted to think that she was crazy but after what he had seen tonight it seemed that this stranger knew more about this whole situation than him or Jess did.

There was an awkward moment of silence as they all stared at one another. Letting out a tolerant sigh the American pulled up a chair and sat in it.

"I take it you have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" Kennedy asked, Becker didn't respond but Jess shook her head.

"Figures, let's start again, my name is Kennedy Trujillo and I'm a nurse, however I have some odd extracurricular activates I participate in – I'm a demon hunter, and as far as I can tell you have a serious problem."

_To be Continued… _


	9. Chapter 9

_Authors Note:__ Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, I love the feedback. I hope you like this next chapter it will actually explain some things finally._

_**-Becker-**_

Becker watched Kennedy as she slowly made her way around the house, she prowled like a cat who was unsure of the safety of the area it was in.

"Do you think she knows what in the hell she is doing?" Connor whispered from behind, Becker looked over his shoulder at him but said nothing.

Kennedy stopped in front of one of the huge bare walls and just stared at it for a moment. Becker was about to say something when she turned around and faced them.

"I think I know your problem." She assured. "Give me a second why I get something from my car." With that she walked past us and went to her vehicle.

Jess, who was currently encircled in Becker's arms – leaning back against him – using him as her pillar in more ways than one. They were all silent when the girl returned holding what looked like a, black light.

She plugged it into the wall and set it in the middle of the main room.

"Becker…would you please shut the blinds and turn off the lights please." Kennedy instructed, Becker tilted Jess head up to meet his lips – kissing her gently he reluctantly left her to do as Kennedy asked.

When he turned off the lights it was much darker than it had been but not pitch black by any means, quickly he made his way back to Jess's side – not feeling comfortable about leaving her alone and vulnerable again.

Without saying anything Kennedy switched on the black light.

"Oh my god!" Jess exclaimed jumping back against Becker and instinctively he held on tighter to her.

"Bloody Hell." Connor mumbled unable to keep from commenting.

Becker said nothing but looked in unabashed awe, illumined around the room were various symbols that looked positively satanic. It seemed to be made with some kind of florescent white paint – given the way it was showing up under the black light.

Kennedy walked around the room surveying the symbols as she let out a low wistle. "Sigil of Sulur, Sigil of Lucifer, Zoroastrian Symbol…" Stopping she turned to look directly at Jess.

"No wonder you have been having problems, your house has basically been turned into a huge welcome mat for anything that is supernaturally evil in about a 500 mile radius, you must have really pissed someone off." Kennedy commented.

She walked over to the wall and touched where the paint was with her hand. "It's been painted really recently, if you have some paint thinner I think we can get it off."

Becker made a move but Connor stopped him with a gesture, moving to go get it himself, he turned to face Kennedy.

"Will that make this stop?" He asked, tightening his grip ever so slightly around Jess. Kennedy looked unsure.

"We'll see, sometimes when you let something in – it can be let back out." She conveyed cryptically, and Becker didn't like the sound of that.

**[2:00 a.m.]**

**-Jess-**

Jess was circled up against Becker in bed, Kennedy had agreed to stay there over night to make sure everything didn't go to hell - literally. Becker was breathing gently as he slept – the sound was comforting, Jess didn't want to say anything but she still had a creepy feeling, after closing her eyes and listening to the sound of his breathing lulled her into sleep.

She woke up what felt like moments later, there was something odd about the room. She was sleepily and befuddled, not able to get a grip at all – looking up she saw that there was an odd blue orb floating in the air. She couldn't stop herself – with unusually grace and agility she maneuvered out of Becker's grasp as the stood up, ignoring how cold the wood floor felt under her feet.

She started following the eerie blue orb as it led her out of the bedroom; taking movements slow she felt absolutely transfixed by the light, she walked across the living room to the window that was open.

'_Didn't I close that?'_ Jess wondered numbly as she continued walking towards the light, it floated out the window and hovered in the air. Seeming to have no control over her body she walked right up to the railing and started making her way over it, Jess had both of her feet over the railing, with her hands behind her holding on the railing she looked deep into the blue light, and slowly she felt her hands start to loosen their grip.

"Bloody fuck Jess stop!" Becker's voice cut through the sand and fog that had been occupying her better judgment. Coming back to herself - it was like she had just noticed right then that she was standing on the other side of the railing practically about ready to jump to her death.

"Oh god…" She squeaked, the blue light had disappeared and she was looking at just how high up she was.

"Jess baby, don't move, I got you." Becker barked, Jess didn't move and in one swift motion Becker reached over the railing his strong arms slipping under Jess knees picker her up, as soon as she felt like he had a firm grip on her legs – and trusting him fully she let go of the railing and wrapped her arms around his neck sobbing.

Jess felt herself calming down as Becker hand gently gripped her hair – pulling back her head he covered his mouth with his, she tasted his lips – heady with the taste of him as well as the salt of her own tears. Becker pulled back and Jess felt him cradle her against him.

"Kennedy?" Becker questioned, his voice conveying that he was asking her what to do next.

"You have to get her out of here Becker, for good, I'm sure Connor and Abby will be more than willing to help me pack up all her stuff." As she said this Jess found herself offering no objection to Kennedy's idea.

Not putting her down Becker seemed to practically run out of the house, when they got to his car he placed her in the passenger seat. Still in a state of shock Becker had to put on her seatbelt for her, and got into the driver's side.

Becker had been driving for a while, the farther Jess got from the house the better she felt, after a moment she reached over and took Becker's hand in hers. She didn't look at him but she saw him glace at her and tighten his grip on her hand. Letting out a sigh she leaned back against the seat, feeling safer than she had in a long time.

_Authors Second Note:__ Thank you all so much for reading this, but things may not be over for Jess, I am working on Primeval: Past Midnight Chronicles - Story # 2. _


End file.
